1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a wide-angle imaging lens appropriate for use in an in-vehicle camera, a surveillance camera, or the like using an imaging device, such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor). Further, the present invention relates to an imaging apparatus including the imaging lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the size of an imaging device, such as a CCD and a CMOS, became very small, and the resolution of the imaging device became very high. Therefore, the size and the weight of the body of imaging equipment and an imaging lens mounted on the imaging equipment also need to be reduced. Meanwhile, an imaging lens used in an in-vehicle camera, a surveillance camera or the like needs to have high weather-resistance characteristics and high optical performance with a wide angle of view so that an excellent view is secured for a wide range.
Imaging lenses in the aforementioned fields are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,684,127 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-216956 (Patent Document 2), and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20110102541 (Patent Document 3). Patent Documents 1 through 3 disclose imaging lenses, each consisting of five lenses including an aspherical lens.